Le venin de la haine
by Yuleo
Summary: C'est comme ça les mecs ma p'tite, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Au prince charmant ? T'es bien qu'une morveuse pourrie gâtée. Les princes ça existe pas putain, faut qu'je t'le dise combien d'fois ?


OS écrit pour la nuit du fof sur le thème "toxique".

J'ai changé la fin en cours de route, mais je sais même pas si j'aime ce que j'ai écrit...

Merci à mon Ada pour sa relecture et ses conseils.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le venin de la haine**

C'est comme ça les mecs ma p'tite, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Au prince charmant ? T'es bien qu'une morveuse pourrie gâtée. Les princes ça existe pas putain, faut qu'je t'le dise combien d'fois ?

Les hommes c'est d'la merde en boite et ils viennent ramper à tes pieds que quand ils en ont après ta chatte. Fais pas cette mine dégoutée, tu sais que j'ai raison ! C'est pour ça qu't'es là non ? Parce que tu sais pas quoi foutre de ton mec.

Laisse moi deviner, c'est ton premier et tu pensais qu'il était parfait et qu'il allait être doux, tendre et toute cette merde infinie sauf qu'au final, c'est qu'un connard comme tous les autres mais tu l'aimes trop pour le laisser partir.

J'te connais hein, j'sais comment t'es. S'tu veux l'garder, écarte les jambes. Ouais c'est pas cool, surtout s'il est pas doué mais si tu renâcles aussi ça va pas aider. Tu t'étonnes qu'il veuille aller voir ailleurs mais t'es même pas capable d'le sucer.

Enfin Xy, t'as vu notre époque ? On baise on couche on lèche on suce on bouffe des chattes et des bites à foison par l'avant et par l'arrière. Alors tes rêves de gamine de primaire là, tu m'excuseras mais c'est juste con. Il a eu d'autres nanas avant et il en aura après, le « pour toute la vie » c'est qu'des conneries. T'as cas en profiter pour apprendre avec lui, au moins quand t'en trouveras un pas chiant tu sauras faire et t'auras les armes pour le garder.

Putain mais fais pas cette tête ! Tu m'demandes des conseils, j'te les donne. Si t'es pas contente bah barre toi ou quitte le chais pas. Mais viens pas m'emmerder parce que « tu sais pas quoi faire » si c'est pour encore faire chier après. T'sais bien qu'j'aime pas les gens qui demandent conseil pour ensuite pas écouter.

Alors ouais, si tu veux garder ton mec, t'as cas ouvrir tes cuisses ma p'tite, comme tout le monde.

_Larxene dévisage la jeune fille en face d'elle. Elle reste silencieuse, statique. Les yeux rivés sur son verre d'eau. Cheveux de jais, pull ténébreux et des ombres sous ses paupières. Une brave gamine, pas trop chiante et un peu naïve mais faut bien que chacun ait ses défauts._

_Mais le manque de réponse, ça lui ressemble pas. Sous ce silence se cache des secrets trop sérieux pour son si jeune âge. Ça se devine que quelque chose ne va pas._

_Y a les yeux éteints, le teint terne, les gestes trainants et le train en retard de son esprit. Rien ne va chez la p'tite. Et ça l'inquiète un peu Larx, parce qu'il faut bien avouer qu'elle l'apprécie un peu quand même._

_Mais avant qu'elle puisse poser la moindre question, la gamine ouvre la bouche._

Tu sais je t'aime bien, vraiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de venir te voir, mais je me suis peut-être trompée.

Oui y a un mais et non tu n'as pas le droit de m'interrompre. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire.

Tu vois mon mec, il m'offre des fleurs, comme ça, parce qu'il a envie. Il ose pas me toucher parce qu'il a peur de me blesser, comme si j'étais en verre. Il me prend la main dans la rue et il me sourit comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. C'est niais, je sais, mais je mérite ce bonheur un peu con.

Je suis venue te demander conseil, mais tu ne m'as même pas écouté. Tu as juste craché ton venin sans réfléchir une seule seconde au fait que je pouvais être heureuse. T'as juste voulu insulter mon ami parce que tu détestes les hommes Larx, tu les hais.

Non, c'est mon tour de parler et je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas lui cracher dessus, me cracher dessus et me dire que ce que je raconte c'est du merdier total. Mais écoute-moi bien avant.

Tu hais la façon dont ils te traitent, la façon dont ils te jettent sans un regard en arrière. Alors le bonheur, tu le conçois pas, tu te dis que vu que c'est comme ça pour toi ce doit être pareil pour tout le monde. Mais c'est pas le cas.

Je voulais juste de demander des conseils pour la première fois. Tu sais, ce truc où on a la pression de bien faire et où on nous dit qu'on va souffrir. Je me suis dit que toi, au moins, tu me dirais vraiment comment c'est, sans tourner en rond.

Mais en fait, ma question, t'en as vraiment rien à faire. Tu veux mordre, tu veux tuer, tu veux juste défouler ta colère, ta rancœur ou je ne sais quoi encore. Tu veux juste cracher ton venin.

_La blonde la dévisage, les yeux verts, les yeux revolver. Vert contre bleu. Et la gamine ne cède pas._

T'as fini ton discours pathétique ?

_Elle baisse les yeux, juste quelques secondes, pour prendre quelque chose dans un froufrou sombre avant de revenir planter ses iris bleu glaçon droit dans ses pupilles._

Le venin, c'est toxique Larx, ça fait fuir les gens.

_Et parce que maintenant, elle a fini, Xion se lève et s'en va._


End file.
